Talk:Byakko
When tanking this GOD as NIN you MUST have sufficient Haste (Status Effect) or you won't be able to keep shadows up and you'll find you character face down in the dirt. --Kacil 22:15, 24 August 2006 (EDT) weaknesses --Taruru 23:46, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Playing BLM against Byakko, I try but fail to see this weakness to lightning. If anything, I think there's more resistance to lightning, and the fact that he drops lightning crystals and that the haidate have +50 lightning defense could also be clues to a resistance against lightning. Can anyone cite a source for this weakness to lightning? --Beaux 08:32, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Isn't he lightbased though?..... 18:28, 25 July 2007 (CDT) From my experiences, my LS used to use blizzard MBs and do just fine, and fire+thunder MBs did worse over all than blizzard--Taruru 23:46, 25 July 2007 (CDT) It's weak to dark element spells. Unfortunately us BLMs don't have many of those, but you'd still be able to outdamage the other BLMs with them. X 03:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Drop rate of Haidate 38%???? We wish! We are something like 4/35 on them. Aphugel 00:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC) It's all about luck, we went about 12/16 on them before I retired. Greatguardian 19:46, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Highly resistant to Elegy unless a BRD/BLM uses Elemental Seal beforehand. Natsuchii 04:14, 8 November 2008 (UTC) My Ls just went 5/7 on Dlegs and Haidate pretty lucky night Luckydeville 17:57, 13 December 2008 (UTC) lowman discussion Testimonials *Soloable at 99 with BST/DNC used 1 dipper yuly and 5 zeta pet food he almost killed my pet with his spells left my pet hit 15% few times and it was easy fight i didnt melee just let my pet do all the damage. *Another 99 BST/DNC solo. Used 1 dipper and 2 Pet Food Theta (1852 heals) but I only needed 1. I popped the second one when he was at 13% health but my pet was at like 20% so didn't wanna chance it. Had 2x pet PDT axes. Unlike the other BST, I melee'd with my pet. Used sudden lunge and/or violent flourish every time he cast banishga III. Come to think of it, I probably wouldn't have had to heal if I had just used a stun for his single target nukes too. I think his holy did like 750ish to Dipper. Anyway, only tricky part about meleeing with your pet is that you may need to heal your pet and you get paralyzed from Roar. I was able to healing waltz myself without much issues. Make sure you healing waltz the diaga III as well b/c you don't want healing waltz to take off dia when you're paralyzed. You can be safe and just stay out of range of roar, but your kill time more than doubles. Peldin (talk) 10:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *Confirmed trio by Rdm, Smn, Nin on Remora. Fairly difficult fight took about 150 minutes/Confirmed duo by Rdm, Nin. Took a little bit longer, about 180 minutes. **Note: this testimonial was added before the level cap was raised from 75 to 80. *Duo'd at level 90. THF/NIN Eva tanked him, and RDM/SCH gave THF, En-spells as well as stoneskin. Fight was a joke Byakko may hit fast but to a capped evasion level 90thf he's a jokes. 2/2 on Pants. Newty 23:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *Another successful duo by THF/NIN and WHM/RDM at 90. My evasion skill was at 336 including gear. I used standard eva gear, nothing special, and ate a Jack-o'-Lantern. It took minimal effort on both our parts. Just need a quick mage, and a Thief who is experienced with blink tanking. Byakko missed most of his attacks.Haxan7 04:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed by a lv 80RDM/NIN Mervi(Avesta) http://zoome.jp/atseva/diary/27/ *Trio by x3 BST's Vaghe, Carling and Neora, way to easy, really fun fight though!! *Duo'd....NIN/DNC and RDM/SCH both 90. Too easy So sad though, I was picturing myself back in the day up there with 18 people, scrambling to get the tanks up and Shadowbinding him till they were unweak. I hated Sky so much back then but being up there fighting him just now was very nostalgic. *Easy trio MNK/DNC SMN/WHM BLM/RDM, all 90, blm enfeebed, smn healed, mnk tanked, 15-20 minutes fight tops. *Solod as 95DNC/NIN using evasion gear. soloed this w. 99RDM/NIN...wasnt rly that hard, but was my first battle as rdm. Fight took about 1hr, used the kite and dot strategy....mostly buff>bind>dot>kite and repeat...bio2,poison2,blind,gravity 2, and kite more and bind once he is unbound... so basically bind him then buff then dot then bind again etc... you get the point...very long fight especially byakko because even w. gravity byakko runs kinda fast. GL to all rdm's. soloed ^^ Skyblast~Ragnarok *Easy solo as 99DNC with Koru-Moru (summoned for haste).